The Son of Kronos
by terryx12
Summary: Terry Kenton is a tall, handsome twelve-year-old boy. He wishes he could just lead an ordinary life. But Terry isn't ordinary. Not even by demigod standards.
1. Chapter 1

Darrin pulled his cap lower over his head to hide the horns protruding through his scraggly hair. He limped in his fake feet across the bustling streets of New York, through the light drizzle of rain. He could sense it, he was close. His satyr radar was going crazy. Either there was a whole group of half-bloods clustered together in one spot, or there was one extremely powerful demigod. Maybe the kid was a child of the Big Three, Darrin thought as he made a turn and arrived at a small private school.

Apparently, the classes had just ended, as middle school students were still pouring out of the building and onto the sidewalks. Darrin sent out his senses, and his head almost exploded with the feedback. There was a lot of power in the air. He craned his neck, trying to find the one.

Then he spotted him – a moderately tall, rather handsome boy of about twelve. He had short, dark brown hair and warm, golden eyes. _That's him_, thought Darrin. _The demigod._

"Hey, you! Boy with gold-ish eyes!" Darrin called, reaching the boy. The boy turned, startled.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'll tell you, just come with me," Darrin replied, grabbing the boy's arm and leading him to a deserted side alley.

"What do you want?" said the boy warily.

"Look, man, I need to give you some important news. You may not believe me. But here it is: You're a half-blood. Demigod. Son of a mortal and an immortal."

The boy's eyes widened. "Yeah, right…"

"No, really," Darrin said, and took off his cap. "You see this horns? Yeah? I'm a satyr, half-human, half-goat. I'm here to lead you to a camp, a camp for people like you. You're not the only one."

"But –"

"The gods are real. So are all the so called 'myths' and the monsters. At this camp, we'll train you to defend yourself. You've got a really strong aura, too, so we'll train you to use your powers."

"Uh…" The boy seemed lost for words.

"Look, we'd better hurry, now that you're twelve, monsters are going to start hunting you. It's a miracle they haven't started chasing you yet, but your smell is _really_ strong. We need to get you to camp, quick."

"But – my school, my parents – my education…" said the boy.

"Your mom knows all about this. Haven't you ever wondered who your father was? Anyways, school is second to surviving monster attacks. C'mon."

And Darrin grabbed the boy by the arm again, this time leading him to a completely new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Terry was confused. He was extremely confused. Along the way to the so-called Camp Half-Blood, he'd asked the goat guy named Darrin countless questions. He still didn't believe quite yet that gods existed, but he was still following Darrin.

Somehow, they met no monsters on their journey, which made Terry think that this whole thing was a joke. But Darrin had taken off his shoes because he said they hurt, and instead of feet, he had hooves.

The moment they passed a large pine tree, a conch horn sounded and several kids older than Terry ran out to meet him.

"Hey, Darrin," a guy called. "This the new demigod you were talking about?"

"Yeah," replied Darrin. "He's a strong one. I think he's a kid of the Big Three."

The other kids crowded around Terry, badgering him with questions. "Do you have any powers? Have you ever been attacked by a monster? Do you know how to fight?"

"Okay, half-bloods," Darrin said, shooing the kids away. "We need to take him to Chiron and give him a cabin. Say, Terry, when do you turn thirteen?"

"Uh, I think next week, actually," Terry replied.

"Then you'll get claimed by your godly parent next week. This dude named Percy Jackson made the gods promise to claim all their children by the time they turn thirteen."

The next few hours were a blur. He met the centaur Chiron, toured the whole camp, visited all the cabins and met most of the campers there, and Darrin finally found a spot for him in the Hermes cabin.

"You'll be staying here until your godly parent claims you," he said to Terry. "When he or she does, we'll just pack your stuff up and move you to your new cabin."

Darrin left, and Terry put his backpack on an empty bunk. Two guys walked in.

"Hey," the shorter one said. "My name's Connor Stoll, and I'm a son of Hermes."

"Then why am I in here?" Terry asked. "I don't even know if my dad's Hermes."

"Ah yes," said the taller one. "Hermes accepts everybody, so until your godly parent claims you, you'll be staying here.

After a small talk, the two guys said bye, and Terry lay alone in his bunk, wondering who was his godly parent.


End file.
